Avengers: Infinity War
Avengers: Infinity War is a 2018 superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. It is a sequel to The Avengers and Avengers: Age of Ultron and a crossover between/sequel to Captain America: Civil War, Doctor Strange, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok and Black Panther. The film is the nineteenth main installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as well as the seventh in Phase Three. The movie was released on April 27, 2018. It is directed by Joe Russo and Anthony Russo and stars Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk, Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America, Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine, Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther, Paul Bettany as Vision, Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon, Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/White Wolf, Danai Gurira as Okoye, Letitia Wright as Shuri, Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer, Zoe Saldana as Gamora, with Josh Brolin as Thanos, and Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord. The sequel, Avengers 4, is set for release on May 3, 2019. Synopsis An unprecedented cinematic journey ten years in the making and spanning the entire Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Studios' Avengers: Infinity War brings to the screen the ultimate, deadliest showdown of all time.New Synopsis For AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Teases Death And Sacrifice For Marvel's Heroes Plot faces Thanos]] Having destroyed Xandar and deciding to claim the Infinity Stones himself, the Mad Titan Thanos attacks the Asgardian spaceship Statesman with his children, Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight, Cull Obsidian, and Corvus Glaive (collectively known as the Black Order). Half of the Asgardians are slaughtered and Thor, Loki and Heimdall are defeated. Thanos, already wielding the Power Stone upon his Infinity Gauntlet, is able to force Loki into manifesting the Tesseract by threatening to kill Thor. Despite the Hulk's attempt to fight Thanos, he is quickly overpowered by the Titan. In distress, Heimdall uses his last energy forces to send Hulk to Earth via the Bifrost Bridge. Thanos kills Heimdall for this, then crushes the Tesseract to reveal the Space Stone. He inserts it into the Gauntlet, and orders his children to invade Earth to find both the Mind Stone and the Time Stone. Pretending to pledge loyalty to Thanos, Loki slowly approaches and unsuccessfully attempts to assassinate him. Thanos murders Loki by snapping his neck, dropping his corpse in front of an incapacitated Thor. Thanos then uses the Power Stone to destroy the Statesman while he and the Black Order depart, leaving Thor to cry over his brother's dead body as the ship explodes around him. Hulk crashes into the New York Sanctum and turns back into Bruce Banner, who informs Doctor Strange and Wong about Thanos. Strange and Banner find Tony Stark with Pepper Potts and bring him to the Sanctum as well. Strange, Wong, Banner and Stark eventually surmise that Thanos is looking for both the Time Stone, held in the Eye of Agamotto around Strange's neck, and the Mind Stone, kept by Vision. Banner tells Stark to call Steve Rogers so he can help them to locate Vision, but Stark reveals that he and Rogers chose different paths due to the Avengers Civil War. and Iron Man fight against Ebony Maw]] Before Stark can begrudgingly make the call, he notices a change in air flow. A massive, ring-shaped ship hovers above New York City, causing hysteria and major wind sweeps. Strange manages to shut the ships engine off, but Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian, eyes set on the Time Stone, approach the heroes on foot. While Strange, Stark, Wong and Banner (who, for some reason, cannot turn into the Hulk any longer) confront the invaders, the Q-Ship is witnessed from afar by Peter Parker who rushes in to investigate. A turbulent battle erupts in the streets, and while the brutish Cull Obsidian is stranded in the Arctic via Sling Ring, Ebony Maw, a fierce telepath, successfully abducts Strange, with Time Stone in tow. Unbeknownst to Maw, however, both Iron Man and Spider-Man - who is granted his Iron Spider Armor - have stowed away in his Q-Ship. is rescued by the Guardians of the Galaxy]] Having survived the vacuum of space after the Statesman's ''blast, Thor is rescued by the Guardians of the Galaxy, who received the Asgardian's distress call. They take him aboard their spaceship, and Thor explains what happened to his people. They figure that Thanos will be headed to Knowhere in order to take the Reality Stone from the Collector. Thor decides to leave for Nidavellir, as he intends to ask the Dwarf Eitri to craft him a new weapon. Thor leaves with Rocket Raccoon and Groot while Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer and Mantis depart for Knowhere. duels against Scarlet Witch]] Meanwhile, Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive ambush Vision, who attempts to live a normal life with Wanda Maximoff in Scotland. Vision is deeply weakened in the attack while Scarlet Witch barely manages to hold her own against both Thanos' minions. However, reinforcements arrive in the form of Captain America, Falcon and Black Widow, who have been contacted and filled in by Banner. Together, they force Proxima Midnight and a heavily wounded Corvus Glaive to retreat. This faction of the Avengers return to the New Avengers Facility. fights Thanos]] In a flashback, we witness Thanos's destruction of half the Zen-Whoberian people. He takes an interest in a young Gamora, beginning to train her with a blade as her people are slaughtered behind her. In the present day, Gamora makes Quill promise that he will kill her if she gets captured by Thanos. As they arrive on a deserted Knowhere, the Guardians witness Thanos violently interrogating The Collector over the location of the Reality Stone. Unfortunately, Drax's personal grudge against Thanos causes the group to become sloppy, as incapacitating a hot-headed Drax ends up making too much sound and attracting Thanos's attention. Gamora goes on the offense, attacking and promptly defeating Thanos, who falls to the ground, seemingly killed. However, it is revealed that Thanos has already acquired the Reality Stone and has been using it to cast a massive illusion on Knowhere. He drops the illusion, revealing a burning Knowhere and himself, alive and well. Thanos had expected Gamora to come and fight him, and is aware that she is the only person who knows the location of the elusive Soul Stone. Thanos easily subdues Gamora and incapacitates Drax and Mantis. Despite Star-Lord's attempt to kill Gamora (in line with keeping his promise to her), Thanos uses the Reality Stone to stop him, teleporting away with Gamora back into the ''Sanctuary II. Back on Earth, Cap, Falcon, Black Widow, Vision, and Scarlet Witch are reunited with James Rhodes and Banner at the New Avengers Facility. Together, they decide that the Mind Stone must be destroyed so that Thanos cannot obtain it. However, in order to do so without killing Vision, Rogers suggests traveling to the technologically-advanced nation of Wakanda. In Wakanda, T'Challa and Okoye deliver a new, vibranium arm to Bucky Barnes, who has recovered from his mental programming. Gamora calls her adoptive father insane for planning to exterminate half of all life in the universe to balance it, although Thanos insists on the righteousness of his project, referring to how Gamora's home planet Zen-Whoberi has been thriving since he eradicated half of its population. As Thanos needs the Soul Stone to fulfill his goal, he reveals that Gamora's sister Nebula is his prisoner. Thanos tortures Nebula in front of Gamora and Gamora, unable to bear it, reveals that the Soul Stone is hidden on Vormir. Thanos and Gamora teleport to Vormir, where they meet the former Red Skull, now acting as a Stonekeeper for the Soul Stone. The Stonekeeper tells Thanos that he has to sacrifice what he loves the most to obtain the Soul Stone. This amuses Gamora, as she believes that Thanos does not love anyone or anything, thus making him unable to complete his plans. However, as Thanos weeps at her, Gamora understands that Thanos actually loves her. Despite Gamora's plea, Thanos chooses to sacrifice his adopted daughter and is rewarded with the Soul Stone. Thor, Rocket Raccoon and Groot land in Nidavellir, where the forges have gone extinct and they encounter Eitri, now the only remaining Dwarf. They understand that Thanos ordered Eitri to craft the Infinity Gauntlet and crippled the Dwarf so he could not forge anything else after that. However, Thor convinces Eitri that they can work together to defeat Thanos. In order to do so, they plan on crafting a new weapon for Thor: Stormbreaker. restores the mechanisms in Nidavellir]] Thor successfully revives the star core of Nidavellir, but due to the mechanisms of the forge being damaged, he is force to risk his life to keep it active. Thor exposes himself to the powerful outburst of Nidavellir's star, which enables to melt the metal to craft Stormbreaker. As the axe's handle cannot be found, Groot sacrifices his left arm so that Thor is able to wield Stormbreaker. In Ebony Maw's Q-Ship, Iron Man and Spider-Man successfully rescue Doctor Strange by blowing a hole in the hull to send Ebony Maw in outer space. While Strange advocates returning to Earth, Iron Man suggests keeping the course set on Titan to keep an element of surprise over Thanos, who is not expecting them. Strange agrees, but warns Iron Man that he will have to protect the Time Stone even if it means sacrificing Stark or Parker. looks into alternate futures]] They barely land the spaceship on Titan, where they are ambushed by the Guardians of the Galaxy, who have been directed there by Nebula and who mistook them for Thanos' minions. Nevertheless, the disagreement is quickly lifted and they all agree to work together. While the rest of them try to devise a plan, Strange uses the Time Stone to look into alternate futures. He then reports to his allies: out of the millions of futures he foresaw, they are victorious in none but one. Thanos arrives on Titan and is greeted by Strange. He gives a brief and impassioned speech on how Titan was his home and that overpopulation led it to ruin, as well as how he believes himself to be merciful as he could simply snap his fingers after acquiring all six Infinity Stones. This would cause half the universe's population to cease to exist without causing much pain, after which Thanos plans on simply resting. Nevertheless, the heroes engage Thanos in an intense battle but Thanos single-handedly repels the assaults of the Avengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy, and Strange until Nebula arrives and distracts him. Eventually, they are able to render Thanos half-unconscious and attempt to remove his Infinity Gauntlet. However, when Nebula deduces that Thanos has killed Gamora, Star-Lord becomes enraged and attacks the Mad Titan, causing him to regain consciousness just as the Gauntlet was about to be taken off. shatters the moon of Titan to attack his opponents]] The fight turns decisively in Thanos's favor as he unleashes the full might of the Infinity Stones upon his attackers, swiftly knocking them out. Thanos then confronts and overpowers Strange but realizes that Strange never used the Time Stone in the fight because Strange hid it. Before he can try to locate it, Iron Man attacks him, but is quickly outmatched and seriously wounded when Thanos stabs him in the stomach. As Thanos prepares to execute Stark, Strange agrees to hand over the Time Stone to Thanos in exchange for Stark being spared. Thanos agrees and inserts the Stone into the Gauntlet and departs to retrieve the last Stone. Meanwhile, the other Avengers take Vision to Wakanda, where they are greeted by T'Challa and Bucky Barnes. They task Shuri to safely extract the Mind Stone from Vision so that Scarlet Witch can destroy it. As massive armies of Outriders led by Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian arrive in Wakanda as well, T'Challa gathers his own troops, accompanied with Captain America, the Winter Soldier, Falcon, War Machine, Black Widow and Bruce Banner using a Hulkbuster armor. n armies charge the Outriders]] At first, the Outriders throw themselves against the protective dome surrounding Wakanda, with only a few of them actually making it through. As they attempt to go around the Wakandan armies, which would endanger Vision, the Avengers decide to partly open the barrier to keep the enemies in front of them. The strategy works, but at the cost of massive hordes of Outriders suddenly invading Wakanda, which leads to a fierce battle. Although they are able to take down many enemies, the Avengers and the Wakandan armies are outnumbered and overrun. However, Thor arrives with Rocket Raccoon and Groot and turns the battle in favor of the defenders of Earth thanks to his incredibly mighty powers. The Black Order resorts to use massive siege weapons which lay waste on the battlefield, prompting Scarlet Witch to join and save Black Widow and Okoye. impales Vision]] However, this leaves Vision and Shuri much more exposed to Corvus Glaive, who infiltrated in order to take the Mind Stone from Vision. Vision attempts to fight back, but Corvus Glaive and Cull Obsidian overpower him. Banner arrives and manages to kill Cull Obsidian despite still being unable to turn into the Hulk while Captain America fights against Corvus Glaive. Meanwhile, despite holding her own against the combined forces of Scarlet Witch, Black Widow and Okoye, Proxima Midnight is killed as well. Rogers is defeated, but Vision stabs Corvus Glaive with his own weapon from behind, killing him. With the Black Order defeated and the Outriders routed by Thor, the Avengers seem victorious. However, Thanos teleports to Wakanda as well to obtain the only missing Infinity Stone: Vision's Mind Stone. All the Avengers, Okoye, Black Panther, and Groot gather to defend Vision, but Thanos effortlessly defeats them one by one, including Captain America, who is briefly able to hold back Thanos, much to the Titan's surprise. Figuring out that they have no other choice, Vision asks Scarlet Witch to destroy the Mind Stone herself, which will likely kill Vision. in horror as Thanos used the Time Stone to restore Vision]] Scarlet Witch reluctantly agrees and successfully shatters the Mind Stone moments before Thanos can get it. However, Thanos uses the power of the Time Stone he took from Doctor Strange to revert time and restores both Vision and the Mind Stone, which he rips off Vision's skull, killing him for good. Having finally gathered all six Infinity Stones, Thanos prepares to execute his plan, but Thor arrives and catches Thanos off guard, unleashing his full power and the full might of Stormbreaker upon the Titan in a last-minute attempt to stop him, seriously wounding Thanos as Stormbreaker is thrown into his chest. However, Thanos survives the attack. He mocks Thor for not having hit him in the head and snaps his fingers in the Infinity Gauntlet, completing his plan. Thanos is momentarily transported into the Soulworld, where he sees a younger Gamora, who asks what the cost of achieving his goal was. Sadly, Thanos admits that it has cost him "everything" Thanos then returns to the real world and Thor furiously questions Thanos about what he did. Thanos simply smirks at him and teleports away as the effects of the snap manifest: half of all life in the universe is erased from existence, including Bucky Barnes, T'Challa, Groot, Scarlet Witch and Sam Wilson, leaving the survivors to look in horror and unable to do anything but accept defeat. On Titan, Mantis, Drax the Destroyer and Star-Lord vanish, along with Doctor Strange, who tells Tony Stark that there was "no other way". Peter Parker is the last to vanish and pleads with Tony Stark not to let him go. While a traumatised Stark laments his failure, Nebula solemnly remarks that Thanos has achieved his goal. Thanos himself retires on a peaceful planet and rests while satisfactorally gazing out to the sunrise, considering his job done. is warned by Nick Fury]] In a post-credit scene, Nick Fury and Maria Hill also witness the effects of the Infinity Stones. Hill and Fury also disappear, but Fury manages to send a distress signal using his pager before vanishing. As Fury vanishes, his pager falls on the ground and displays the sigil of Captain Marvel. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Zoe Saldana as Gamora **Ariana Greenblatt as Young Gamora *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Paul Bettany as Vision *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier/White Wolf *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Peter Dinklage as Eitri *Benedict Wong as Wong *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Vin Diesel as Groot (voice) *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/Collector (illusion) *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Sean Gunn as Rocket Raccoon (motion capture) *William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian / Groot (motion capture) *Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw *Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight *Michael Shaw as Corvus Glaive *Stan Lee as Bus Driver *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Florence Kasumba as Ayo *Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. *Monique Ganderton as Proxima Midnight (motion capture) *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Tiffany Espensen as Cindy Moon *Isabella Amara as Sally Avril *Ethan Dizon as Tiny McKeever *Ameenah Kaplan as Gamora's Mother *Ross Marquand as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull/Stonekeeper *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (post-credit scene) *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill (post-credit scene) *Jim Starlin as a cameo'Avengers: Infinity War' Directors Respond To Thanos Creator's Cameo Plea Appearances Locations *Earth **New York City, New York ***New York Sanctum ***Central Park *** (mentioned) **New Avengers Facility, New York **Chicago, Illinois (post-credit scene) **Edinburgh, Scotland **Golden City, Wakanda ***Citadel ***Wakanda Medical Center **Glasgow, Scotland (mentioned) **Missouri (mentioned) *Moon *Knowhere **Exitar ***Collector's Museum *Nidavellir *Vormir *Titan *Multiverse **Mirror Dimension *Soulworld *Zen-Whoberi (flashback) *Asgard (mentioned) *Jotunheim (mentioned) *Contraxia (mentioned) *Hel (mentioned) *Xandar (mentioned) Events *Infinity War **Massacre of the Xandarians (mentioned) **Attack on the Statesman **Attack on Greenwich Village **Attack on Vision **Ambush in Knowhere **Rescue of Doctor Strange **Sacrifice of Gamora **Battle of Titan **Battle of Wakanda *Massacre of the Zehoberei (flashback) *Chitauri Invasion **Battle of New York (mentioned) *Duel at Coney Island (mentioned) *Duel of Johannesburg (mentioned) *Quest for the Orb **Battle of Xandar (mentioned) *Battle on Ego's Planet (mentioned) *Second Battle of Svartalfheim (mentioned) *Battle in the Valkyrie (mentioned) *Destruction of Asgard (mentioned) Items *Black Widow's Batons *Captain America's Uniform *Cauldron of the Cosmos *Cloak of Levitation *Drax the Destroyer's Knives *EXO-7 Falcon *Corvus Glaive's Glaive *Godslayer *Hofund *Gungnir *Infinity Stones **Tesseract ***Space Stone **Reality Stone **Power Stone **Mind Stone **Soul Stone **Eye of Agamotto ***Time Stone *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIX *Iron Man Armor: Mark L *Iron Spider Armor *Laser Cannon *Panther Habit *Quad Blasters *Redwing *Sneakers *Sling Ring *Spider-Man Suit *Star-Lord's Helmet *Thor's Prosthetic Eye *Translator Implants *Transmitter Pager *Uru **Infinity Gauntlet **Stormbreaker **Mjølnir (mentioned) *Vibranium *Kimoyo Beads *Vibranium Gauntlets *Wakandan Shields *War Machine Armor: Mark IV *Web-Shooters *Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm Vehicles *''Statesman'' *Commodore *Sanctuary II **Q-Ships *Mining Pods *Quinjet *Necrocrafts *Royal Talon Flyer *Dragon Flyers *Outrider Dropships *''Benatar'' **''Benatar's'' Space Pod Sentient Species *Humans *Androids *Asgardians *Celestials *Chitauri *Dwarves *''Flora colossus'' *Frost Giants *Halfworlders *Luphomoids *Sakaarans *Titans *Zehoberei *Dark Elves (mentioned) Creatures *Outriders *Leviathans (flashback) *Cotati (mentioned) * (mentioned) Organizations *Asgardian Royal Family *Black Order *Masters of the Mystic Arts *Stark Industries *New York City Police Department *Guardians of the Galaxy *Tivan Group *Avengers *Dora Milaje *Wakandan Royal Guard *Wakandan Design Group *Wakandan Tribes **Golden Tribe **Border Tribe **Jabari Tribe Mentioned *Morgan *Scott Lang *Clint Barton *Odin *Hela *Frigga *Malekith *Ego *Meredith Quill *Collector *Grandmaster *Hovat *Kamaria *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Ultron *Alars *Cameron Klein *Captain Marvel (logo) *Sokovia Accords * * * * * * * * *'' '' *'' '' * * Videos Teaser Trailers File:Marvel's Avengers Infinity War Teaser Trailer Avengers Infinity War Trailer Tease Trailers Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Official Trailer TV Spots Marvel Studios’ Avengers Infinity War - Big Game Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - All of Them TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Gone TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - One Goal TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- Chant TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Snap TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- "Legacy" TV Spot Featurette Action...Avengers Infinity War-0 Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- "Family" Featurette Funny Clip from Avengers Infinity War Music *''Avengers: Infinity War - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' References External Links * * * * * Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Avengers: Infinity War Category:Released Movies